


Trancing....  (Dream Series, Part 10)

by xof1013



Series: Dream Series [10]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xof1013/pseuds/xof1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what did happen in the hours Brian and Michael spent together at the underwear party in episode 302?  Or what could they have done twice?  Hehe…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trancing....  (Dream Series, Part 10)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been way too long - over a year to tell the truth *blush* since I've written a Dream Fic - so I hope the boys are as entertaining as you want them to be…lol. I recommend new readers read the other nine stories in this series, "Only. Everything." - "Drifting" - "On Dreams of You" - "Mind's Eye" - "Home" - "Sense and Sensation" – "The Longest Dream" – "Dream Weaver" - "And Drift As They May…"
> 
> Special Thanks: To Em and Jade for the quick betas. Thank you ladies, for the look through and for having patience for my enthusiasm to get this out tonight.
> 
> Spoilers: Through Season 3 - Episode 2

Title: "Trancing...."

(Dream Series, Part 10)

By Xof

 

(June 6, 2004)

\- - -

(Trance - induced dream or fugue…)

 

Michael was supposed to be gone by now.

Brian thought he'd left.

Hell, even Michael had thought he was leaving as well. A few steps out the door, a breath away from escaping the men and the music . . . from escaping Brian. And then he'd stopped.

It didn't matter that he knew he shouldn't still be there because the guilt he felt for staying weighed less than his desire to remain.

His decision made, Michael turned back from the jeep and reentered the building he'd fled only moments before . . . returning to be with the one who'd brought him there without his consent.

To Brian.

The driving pulse of the music sounded through Michael's ears and along his skin in a syncopated rhythm that could be felt like a tangible touch. The longer he stood there, surrounded by it - by them, by all of them - the more the trance music seemed to lock his consciousness tight against the worries of the outside world.

There was no family dinner to be late for, no evening under Debbie's thumb and Ben's questions. Not as long as Michael stayed in this other world. A world he'd known so little of in his life, despite being best friends with its king. He'd let self-doubts keep him from this far too many times in the past. Self-doubts or the commitments he'd made with others.

Even now Michael heard the voice of his conscience telling him he should turn and go. Telling him the longer he stayed, the more likely it would be that he wouldn't leave.

And even then he didn't move. Michael knew the choice was made the moment Brian had taken him into the circle of his arms and started weaving his web of words. So here he was standing quietly in a corner, caught short in the act of fleeing the party by the realization that he didn't want to go.

The protests he'd given to Brian earlier now proved hollow as he followed the neon sign to the men's room.

\- - -

Finding a stall free in the maze of bodies that populated every available inch of the party's premises was not an easy task, but Michael was determined. He managed to brush by a couple who was too engaged in each other to notice. Slapping the lock into place, Michael closed his eyes and took a breath. He could still feel Brian against his back it seemed; the feel of the man's lips against his skin a reminder of times before.....

Times when they'd left reality behind and just drifted on the escape of giving in.

Times that were more and more fleeting as their everyday lives and relationships grew ever more complicated. Michael knew he was lucky to be with a man who'd understood the need that he and Brian secreted away. It still amazed him that Ben had been so understanding; that he'd gifted Michael with permission to continue.... But Michael wasn't a fool. He knew too many moments of drifting with Brian would be too much for Ben to bear with equal kindness.

Michael had thought to try and help Brian without giving into their dreams again. So soon after the last. But a kiss on the dance floor at Babylon, following Brian's tease when he mentioned that Ben was probably "tucked away in dreamland by now," had opened the door to the possibility. And tonight, one kidnapping later, Michael knew he was going to seek the fire at the risk of getting burned.

Not that he wasn't angry with Brian, mind. Angry at having been pushed so blatantly, teased without thought as to how it would make Michael feel to see Brian touching a stranger as he'd touched Michael in the past. It was a line Michael refused to let Brian cross between them. What they had together was theirs. Secret or not, committed or not - he was worth more than that.

Now all that was left was to remind Brian as well.

Michael quickly pulled the white lycra blend underwear from his coat pocket. The outfit was courtesy of Brian. Expensive by the feel of it - satiny smooth and soft; the material stretched in such a way that Michael knew it would hug every curve of his body. Cling to him so that nothing was left to guess over. It was enough to have him blushing until he thought of how Brian's eyes would admire the affect. Michael bit back a moan at the thought of how he always felt under Brian's gaze. A heated hazel claiming that would mark his possession of Michael before they'd even touched.

The memory had Michael shivering one final time before he began to take his clothing off so their night could begin - again.

\- - -

The music seemed to have never changed - the same pulsing beat sounded through the large open room as Michael walked through the entrance in search of.... Well, the man of his dreams.

Michael could feel them - the men he walked by, their eyes and hands touching him. Sliding over his flesh, but he ignored it all. Focusing instead on finding his friend.

Not that he knew the picture he presented. He'd rushed out of the bathroom to stow his clothing without stopping to look in a mirror. But for the men he passed, appreciation was given in full due as they watched him walk obliviously through the crowd.

Michael's body shone pale and compact under the purple-hued lights, shadows accenting his build as they traveled over his torso and legs. His hair was in disarray, wild and mussed from having jerked his shirt over his head without thought or care. It framed his face in short dark spikes which reflected back purple from the lights that shone down from above. Of course, for many it was the white shimmering cloth that looked painted over his hips, groin and ass that held many an aroused man's eyes. The bulge in the front and the back fit so close as to frame the high curves of his behind - leaving a hint of the crease between.

He was a walking scandal in the best way.

And like the beacon in the dark that his magnetism always served to be, Brian was soon discovered.

Michael stopped to stare.

Brian Kinney, a dark knight in a sea of admirers - the only man in the room wearing black to everyone else's white. He stood against the far wall, his body in profile to Michael's view. Head back and eyes half shut, Brian's face held the beginnings of the blissed-out blank expression that was typical of him - the mask he wore with others when he was lost in the meaninglessness of casual sex. It was a look he never had with Michael; one that he had never needed to hide behind when they touched.

It was a look Michael wanted to wipe from his face….

Walking slowly, Michael saw that the stranger from before was still with Brian. But not so much time had passed for them to get much further than when he'd left them. The man was on his knees, hands raised as they traveled down Brian's firm smooth chest - the touch almost worshipful. A postulate before his god . . . head bowed, cheek nuzzling against the rise of Brian's cock beneath the black cloth. The tease just getting underway before the main course could begin.

A small taste of the meal the stranger would miss once it was removed from offer.

Eyes black in the dark room, gaze sharp and focused - Michael moved closer. He stopped at Brian's side, close but not enough to touch, and watched as Brian opened his eyes and turned to look at who had come to join the fun.

And just like that, the expression on Brian's face changed - animate, alive, surprise writ large in the arch of his brow and the slow pleased smile that spread as he saw Michael. "Mikey," he murmured, voice low - almost lost in the music but Michael knew the sound intimately enough to supply what he couldn't hear.

Brian reached out and pulled Michael to him, an arm around his shorter friend's shoulders. Nuzzling their foreheads together, he let his eyes travel down Michael's body - seeing the outfit shining under the lights, concealing little of Michael from his eyes. Again, Brian spoke his name and grinned as he leaned down to growl in Michael's ear, "Sooo, hot."

It was almost like Brian had forgotten the man on his knees below him, but Michael hadn't. Speaking firmly, he raised his hand to cradle Brian's neck and said, "He leaves and I'll stay." When Brian tried to turn to look at the man he'd forgotten was there, Michael held his grip steady and strong - keeping Brian's eyes locked with his own. "No one touches you tonight but me." Pressing against Brian's side, Michael lifted his lips to Brian's ear. "No one touches me tonight but you." He nipped at Brian's earlobe, blowing a warm breath inside before asking the question they both needed answered before they could fly. "Do you want me, Sandman?"

The answer was the firm grip of Brian's hand clutched in Michael's hair, the pull and possession it showed as Brian held Michael fast and took his mouth in a kiss that was both fervent and fierce. The touch, the taste of Brian, and Michael moaned. The sound was felt between them as Brian pulled Michael against him, their bodies touching completely - the two lost in each other as they forgot those around them.

They held the kiss so long that it wasn't a surprise when at last they parted, to find the stranger had left. Or to find that they'd caused many others to stop and stare at the vision they presented together - locked in heat that was more than physical.

Brian glanced around with a primal glare, all the while holding Michael fast. When he looked back at his breathless friend, Brian stole another kiss. It was one that was meant to take, to overpower - one that had Michael clinging to him in moments.

Heart pounding, ears filled with the rush of his own pulse and the beat of the music all around - Michael gasped when he was freed to breathe again. His hands were clutched around Brian's body, one at his back and the other low on Brian's hips - showcasing Michael's desperation; an attempt to ground his whirling senses even as he arched into the hard warmth of Brian's body. He wasn't aware of anything but Brian in that instant, his eyes fixed on his friend's own.

It was a moment between them when something passed - the knowledge that it was mutual, this feeling - this need. It left Michael staring up with wide dark eyes, caught in the power as Brian's own expression sobered and the grin left his face. Brian slid his hands slowly down Michael's body until they came to rest over the curves of his ass. With a harsh inhaled breath, Brian gave a single nod in acknowledgement as he answered Michael's earlier question. "I want you."

Smiling again, Michael reached up to kiss him. He moaned as Brian's grip on his ass tightened, causing Michael to grind his hips against Brian's own. Reaching a hand between them, he pushed under the waistband of Brian's underwear and took the man's hard-on into his fist. When Brian groaned and thrust into his teasing strokes, Michael gasped, "Sandy," against Brian's full lips. He quickened the pace, pulling Brian free from the fabric as he worked him harder, closer.

Closer, until with a sudden move Brian jerked Michael off the ground - pushing him back up against the wall until he was caught between it and Brian's body. Michael quickly wrapped his legs around Brian's waist; having to trust that Brian would hold him safe even as Brian moved him down until their groins met.

Michael's eyes fluttered open, then shut, then open again - fighting to keep his view of Brian's face. The battleground of it, the mask broken as Brian gasped out in need - all back lit by the purple haze that surrounded them. Threading his fingers into Brian's hair, Michael pulled him close as they panted over each other's mouth. Kissing, licking, sucking at lips half bruised from use and still Michael moved into the pressure and the press of Brian's body.

"Mikey. Mikey, ahhh." Brian's voice fell off as he ground against the man in his arms. He pushed his cock over the constricted length of Michael's own desire, moaning as the satin fabric grew moist and marked by both of them. Pre-cum and sweat, both his and Michael's beginning to soak through. Michael had to bite back his cry as Brian managed to reach between them and jerk Michael's hard-on free; thrusting into the wicked friction.

With Brian's voice in his ear again, Michael shuddered as he arched against the man who held him - straining for the reward they both wanted. "I wanna see you, Mikey. Wanna feel you come." Brian nipped at Michael's ear, the spot that drove him wild, and spoke again - his words a demand, a force that had Michael almost to the point of breaking apart. "I can feel you. You're so close. Already going to come and I've barely touched you." He growled when Michael clutched at his neck, the two of them almost there - moving roughly, urgently bucking as they slammed and jerked against each other.

Michael moaned Brian's name, too lost in the rush to know later which name he'd called. Brian or Sandman, it was all the same as Brian taunted and pulled him to the edge with words that stole his breath, "God, Mikey. I want it all. Come for me. All over me…. I'm, I… ahhhhh."

Each following the other, Brian first then Michael - both fell, gasping out as they came. Their cries melted into the music and the moment as it passed, yet still they stayed locked as one as their bodies and minds tried to settle.

Burying his face at Brian's throat, Michael shivered and held fast to him in the aftermath. He felt wrecked, but his skin still tingled wherever they touched. It was a sensation he didn't want to lose; one that caused him to moan in protest when Brian let him down several long moments later. His footing still unsteady, Michael leaned back against the wall as Brian nuzzled their foreheads together.

Brian ran his fingers along Michael's abdomen, leaving a trail through the mess they'd made. With a satiated laugh, he eased the underwear back over Michael's cock and then cupped it gently in the warm palm of his hand.

Gasping at the sensitivity of his sex, Michael reached down and touched Brian's hand. Looking into Brian's eyes with a small smile, he laughed. "I think we've ruined them." Meaning the white underwear that was now completely soaked through in the front.

Brian grinned mischievously. "Such a dirty boy, Mikey." He leaned in and licked a path across Michael's lips, "Now I'll just have to find somewhere to rip them off you and keep 'em for a souvenir." Raising his hand, Brian pushed his wet fingers into his mouth - holding Michael's attention as he sucked them clean.

And again, there was the look. The one that said they weren't through; that the night was just beginning.

Looking around quickly, Michael tried to fight against the qualm of knowing they'd just done that in front of an audience. He hated feeling self-conscious. But he wasn't going to let it stop him now. They were strangers after all. Braving forward through his own concerns, Michael asked, "Where?"

He meant where - meaning there. Because he thought that's what Brian would want . . . for them to remain.

But Brian didn't answer for the longest time. He stood watching Michael's face, seeing all that was being left unsaid. Leaning down, Brian softly kissed him. As he lifted his head, Brian took Michael's hand in his. And again, he smiled. "Where else?"

With a teasing pull, Brian guided Michael through the crowd….

\- - -

Breathless at trying to keep up with Brian's pace, Michael ran up the stairs only a couple steps behind. One flight after another, and finally he broke through the open door on Brian's heels. Laughing, Michael threw a playful jab at Brian's side as the taller man grabbed him when he tried to sidestep Brian's grasp. "Why the hell couldn't we have taken the elevator, you asshole?"

Holding Michael captive against him, Brian grinned evilly. "Thrill of the chase?" He chuckled as Michael struggled to get free, failing as Brian tightened his hold - the two of them locked together in their playful tussle before the still opened loft door. "Tisk tisk, Mikey. Remember, to the victor goes the spoils."

Michael laughed, but managed to get free as Brian reached to pull the door shut. He almost laughed again as Brian made a great show of locking them in and setting the alarm, but the sound left him as Brian turned back and started to stalk towards him with obvious intent. When he tried to backup and evade his friend, Michael found himself trapped against the island counter of Brian's kitchen. "Bri…."

Cutting off the name, Brian placed a finger against Michael's lips. "Shhhh…. Sandy still wants to play."

Swallowing down the impulse to speak, to say - what, he didn't know - Michael nodded. He'd been surprised when Brian had pulled him out of the party, finding their clothes before taking Michael by the hand and leading him outside to the jeep. Michael had feared for a moment that their time, their trance was ending as Brian sped through the streets. That is until they'd come to the loft and Michael had started to hope again.

Brian's gaze fell to Michael's mouth, his finger playing over Michael's lips as he spoke in a low rasp that made Michael shiver. "Speaking of spoils." He leaned in and brushed a kiss over Michael's mouth as he continued, "Time to take 'em off, Mikey.…"

Oh shit, that voice. The way Brian could use it to make him squirm. Michael felt himself flushing; felt the warmth rising up his neck and over his face. It didn't matter how many times Brian touched him, took him - he still had the power to draw Michael's need to the view as if it were the first time.

Caught against the counter, Michael slowly did as Brian wanted. He eased his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor. With a quick jerk, Michael yanked his shirt over his head as he toed off his shoes and soaks. Never looking away from Brian's face, Michael pulled his pants open and pushed them down his legs until all he was left wearing was the white ruin of their night.

When he raised his hands to push the underwear off, Brian grabbed his wrists. "My turn."

Michael sucked in a breath as Brian slowly, inch by inch, lowered them - taking the time to make sure he could feel the silken slide over his skin as Brian's fingers burned him deliciously in the wake of the outfit's descent.

Following the downward progress of his touch, Brian lowered his head to taste Michael's skin. He let his lips graze the line of Michael's throat, the curve of his pale shoulder - until they stopped to play at his chest. The flick of a tongue, the well placed scrape of teeth over a hardened nub - and Brian had Michael arched back against the counter with his fingers buried in Brian's hair.

"Ahh…. Sandy, please." Michael pulled Brian back up; kissing him even as he gasped at the feel of Brian's hand as it covered his hard cock. Breathing with a near constant moan, Michael closed his eyes as Brian slipped without warning from their kiss to his knees and took Michael's length into his mouth. "Fuck, ohh."

No quarter given, Brian set about driving Michael mad. He pushed himself along the shaft, working the head and sucking until Michael's legs almost gave out. Then, just at the brink of pleasure's end, Brian removed himself from Michael's tormented desire and sat back on his heels looking up at the result of his mayhem.

Fists curled at his sides, Michael opened his eyes to look at the man who was the warden of his night. Brian was breathing hard and watching Michael with an intense, hungry expression on his face. They stared at each other, a war of who would break first - a question as to who would speak. His blood screaming at him, his dick harder than his will to win - Michael opened his mouth to ask, to give Brian whatever it was he wanted to go on. Only his surrender was preempted before it could be voiced….

Rising up on his knees, Brian rubbed his cheek against Michael's stomach and looked up at him. He reached between Michael's legs and ran his fingers between the curves of Michael's behind. "I want you on your back in my bed." When it took Michael a moment to react, Brian slowly smiled before leaning in and purposefully licking at the skin of Michael's abdomen - lewdly tasting the mix that was the two of them dried on Michael's flesh. "Now, Mikey." He smacked Michael's ass playfully, before rising to his feet and walking across the floor and up the stairs to his bed.

The slats were open, allowing Michael to see Brian waiting for him. To see him watching as Michael kicked out of the underwear that was circling his ankles and started to walk across the loft naked and hard. There was a small part of Michael's brain that gleamed that this was Brian's intent all along - to play voyeur as Michael came to him. Bastard. It was an amused thought that quickly left him along with all others as Michael stopped beside the bed and crawled onto it as Brian had wanted.

Brian made quick work of divesting himself of his clothing in a repeat of the night's earlier strip down, pulling the black underwear off with his jeans until he was bared completely. Michael released a staggering breath as he took in the view. As always, he felt his gut clench in response to the wonder that was Brian Kinney in the raw. His to have, if even only for this little while.

Shifting restlessly, Michael held out his hand. "Come here."

Brian grinned, even as he reached to grab what they'd need from the bureau beside the bed. "All good things…"

Voicing his impatience, Michael groaned, "Fuck waiting. Come here."

His enjoyment of Michael's demand was evident as Brian laughed; the low sound breaking the air between them as Michael shivered in response. He bit at his lip as Brian crawled onto the mattress and up Michael's body like an animal hunting its prey, prowling him with his body and eyes.

When Brian stopped moving, he was above Michael on hands and knees - straddling him without touching. Michael tried to arch up against him but Brian shifted to avoid the contact, always keeping his body close but not enough to satisfy. It was a ploy to drive Michael nuts, to have him writhing for the true feel of Brian against him again. A ploy that had Michael reaching up to pull Brian down; the two of them wrestling about as Brian continued to successfully evade him.

That is until Michael decided to play just as dirty.

He reached up quickly, his hands holding onto Brian's neck even as he wrapped his legs around Brian's waist and locked him into a clench between his thighs. Gasping as Brian's weight came down against him, Michael undulated against him - desperate to feel more, all.

Brian groaned against Michael's mouth, his hands running over the sweat slicked skin as they moved over and into the other. Their kiss was breathless, more sound than air. An intimacy wantonly shared between them as their bodies once again came together.

Jerking away to catch his breath, Michael threw his head back and moaned. He grabbed hold of the comforter as Brian rose up and spread his thighs. Brian sat back again, making quick work of preparing himself before he pressed wet fingers inside of Michael's body.

There was no longer any room for teasing; no cause for not taking what they both had to have.

Michael reached for Brian's free hand, their fingers clasped above his head as Brian moved over him and then with a quick steady thrust, into him as they both called out. Back bowed under the force and pressure, his body seared with the effort to open to the man above - Michael cried out as his senses blazed with the pleasure of having Brian within.

Small grunts escaped him as Brian answered in kind, moving forward then circling his hips down - each withdrawal a loss and every entry a concord of mutual desperation. Beyond the power of consideration, each man took the full brunt of his desire and rode the other without thought to slow or ease the way.

Panting heavily, Michael shuddered as he was taken - reveling in the feel of being both the vessel and sheath of Brian's need. Michael's mind locked in on one sound, the rumble and the rush of Brian gasping out his name. Over and over . . . it chorused their every move, growing louder and more urgent as Michael felt Brian reaching between them to take him in hand. That one touch after so much tease, mixed and melded with all the rest and left Michael jerking in the wake of bliss.

He couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't see - in that instant all things turned sharp and white. And the last thing Michael knew was the echo of his own scream and Brian's shout before he fell into the welcome dark of unconsciousness.

\- - -

When next he was aware, Michael murmured in a pleased sigh. A soft wet washcloth was being drawn down his back and over his behind, then between his legs - cleaning him with gentle strokes. He smiled dreamingly as he heard Brian laugh at his squirming as the cloth whipped over his groin and stomach.

"Wakey-wake, Mikey." Brian's voice in his ear.

Opening his eyes, Michael saw the relaxed affection on Brian's face and it made him glad. He grinned as he stubbornly closed his eyes again with a whisper, "Nope. This dream's too good."

"It always is with you." The tone of Brian's words had Michael looking up at him quickly enough; the two of them knowing more was meant than was said.

Michael turned into the heat of Brian's body and buried his head under Brian's chin as they rested on their sides. He placed a small kiss over the skin of Brian's heart and nodded as if in answer to a question that hadn't been voiced.

They stayed like that for a long time, until Michael's body demanded he move in answer to nature's call.

Pulling back from the Brian's hold, Michael kissed him softly - a brush of lips over lips. He ran his palm down the side of his friend's face, feeling the hint of stubble growing in from what must have been an early evening shave. "Dibs on the bathroom," he said in a rush - laughing as he turned from Brian's reaching hand and hurrying off the bed. But not without a wince at the twinge in his lower back that had him throwing Brian a chagrined look as he walked.

Brian's evil chuckle followed Michael until he turned and threw the man the bird on his way to empty his complaining bladder.

When he was finished, Michael found that Brian had left the bed. He caught sight of the man through the slats of the Brian's privacy screen. His friend was doing up the buttons on a faded pair of jean, standing by the island after having picked up Michael's strewn clothing.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the frig, Brian took a long swallow as he turned to see Michael crossing the floor to him.

Michael had to shake his head at the familiarity of his position. It made twice that night he'd come to Brian in the buff. He stuck out his tongue as Brian cat whistled in accompaniment to his walk. Quickly he grabbed for his pants off the counter, jerking them on commando style. He never would know where his original pair of underwear had been lost. And the other pair . . . well, Brian had said he wanted a souvenir.

Pulling on his shirt, Michael grabbed the bottle out of Brian's grasp. He drank deeply before asking, "What time is it?"

Brian scrubbed a hand through his mussed hair, making it a wilder mess than before he'd started. "It's 'bout two. You were out for awhile."

Fighting the urge to blame that on Brian when he knew it was the two of them together that had blown his mind, Michael asked reluctantly, "You gonna drive me back?"

Brian sighed, "Right back to his loving arms."

Frowning, Michael opened his mouth to say … something, but the only thing that came was a soft, "Brian."

The name called them back; the dream at its end.

Nodding his head in understanding, Brian pulled Michael into his arms and kissed his forehead. After a moment, Brian released him and smiled. "One ticket out of dreamland on its way."

When Michael moved to step back, Brian caught him by surprise and kissed him fiercely. Finally setting Michael free, Brian smirked. "Had to have one for the road."

Michael took another unsteady breath, fingers raised to touch his lips as Brian walked away to finish dressing . . . all the while missing the small grin that broke across Michael's face and the murmured, "Bastard," that followed affectionately in his wake.

 

Finis…


End file.
